Dinosaur
** Sky Dinosaur ** ** Sea Dinosaur ** ** }} Dinosaur, (恐竜, Kyōryū) are the signature summon of the near extinct Kyōfu Clan. No one has stay alive after sighted the crazy beast summoned. So the existence of the Legendary Beast is in doubt. Overview Dinosaurs range in size from the human size to huge size such as ten floors buildings, though, they can be very strong even with small size. They are separated into three major sub groups, Sky, Land and Sea because of their different body structure, habitat and nature transformation. They are born with nature release according to their groups as affinity, such as Sky Dinosaurs will have Wind or Lightning Release, Land Dinosaur will have Earth or Fire Release and Sea Dinosaur will have Water or Earth Release. They are likely to have only one nature transformation because of their special genetic. They are not able to unleash their strength when fighting at place other than his habitat, though, there are some rare dinosaur who possess two or more sub group characteristics and able to fight everywhere. Even in a sub group, they are divided into many species. Example, Tyrannosaurus who is carnivore and aggressive and Ankylosauria who is herbivore and timid. Omnivores dinosaur is likely no exist because they only focus in one type of eating habit. The existence of dinosaur is confirmed via fossils but whether they are still alive or extinct is in doubt in Ninja World. History Dinosaurs are a diverse group of animals that were the dominant terrestrial vertebrates for over 160 million years. However, major of them were killed in an unknown event. Many scientist claimed that dinosaur extincted except birds which are considered a type of dinosaur—the only group of which that has survived to the present day. Many fossils has been discovered but the attempt of reviving dinosaur from DNA never succeed in modern life. A scientist who opposed the theory of Dinosaurs extincted long ago accompanied with Kyōfu Kakusan went to journey to searched a living dinosaur. The mission was known as impossible mission but they never gave up on searching. During the journey, they were attacked by a group of barbarian. They had no choice but retreated into a dark cave because they were overwhelmed. Without realizing there was a deep hole in the dark cave, they two dropped into it. When they woke up, they found themselves in Dinosaur Habitat while sitting on huge grass, later revealed as the nest of dinosaur. They stayed in the cave for three days just to record the information of all different dinosaurs. To avoid being attacked by carnivore dinosaur, Kakusan activated his invisible jutsu to cover themselves. When they decided to go back, they heard the voice of the barbarians from the top of the hole. The barbarians saw the footprints left by the duo and carefully went into the deep hole. When all of them reached the underground, they are all mercilessly killed and consumed by a few aggressive dinosaurs. They screamed but the scream failed to gain attention of the land which located 30 meter from the base. When they were graving for the barbarians, the scientist accidentally found the tablet left by the ancient dinosaur. He recorded all of them and decoded it. In the end, he found that the code is history, information and jutsu of the ancient dinosaur. Before they left the base, they sealed the entrance to avoid others to research on it. The scientist shared the information with Kakusan, who is a dinosaur lover and he became the first who was able to summoned Dinosaur. They two promised each other of not telling the secret to anyone except their family or loyal clanmate. Kakusan claimed that the summoning jutsu of dinosaur was very tiring and consumed a lot of chakra and stamina. Even though the jutsu is not labelled as Kinjutsu, he ordered his clan member who gained the his trust not to randomly summon dinosaur to avoid hunting on dinosaur. In the modern era, many people hunted for dinosaur because of their rarity and strength. They even asked Kyōfu Clan but after realizing that only a few Kyōfu know the technique and likely will keep the secret, they started to kill them. Many innocent Kyōfu were killed, only a group survived. The hunter claimed that most likely the survivor have knowledge of the dinosaur and still continue in hunting them. Known Sea Dragon *Kōsen (光線, Light Beam) *Hakai (破壊, Destroy) Known Summoners *Kyōfu Kakusan (恐怖 核酸) Trivia *Sea Dinosaur is part of Sea Monster *Land Dinosaur exist around the world *Sky Dinosaur is part of Winged Beast / Birds *Dinosaur related Article from Legendary Myth is put on bounty with 30,000,000 Ryō Category:Summoning Creature Category:Summoning Category:Summoning Jutsu